La navidad de las mejores amigas
by Egiptology
Summary: Esta puede ser la mejor navidad o terminara arruinándose.


p style="text-align: left;"~La Navidad de Pinkie Pie~~/p  
p style="text-align: left;" Pinkie Pie era una chica cuya fascinación eran las festividades. Y es que no escuchas una oración con "Pinkie" sin una "Fiesta" adjunto. En cada oportunidad de un partido, Pinkamena siempre es la encargada de la decoración, comida, bebida, invitados, lugar, etc. Junto con su compañero Cheese Sándwich, cuando la pareja estaba junta todo puede pasar./p  
p style="text-align: left;" Si había una fiesta en la localidad de Ponyville era seguro de que Pinkie pie estaba metida en esos asuntos. Reuniones, cumpleaños, aniversarios, festividades, ferias, un sinfín de cosas en la que ella participaba. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" Ahora que creo que captaron el mensaje, sabrán que Pinkie esta en la tarea de preparar el árbol para, sí, otra fiesta./p  
p style="text-align: left;"«Esto aqui...y esto por allá...mmmmh ¡Perfecto!» Dijo Pinkie para sí misma,/p  
p style="text-align: left;" «¡Los Chicos! ¡Ya están por llegar!» Exclamó saltando de felicidad./p  
p style="text-align: left;" Aunque sin saber la dueña, dentro del árbol salió un pequeño cocodrilo haciendo tirar la estrella del árbol./p  
p style="text-align: left;" Pinkie escuchó un ruido y se volteo. Vio con consternación y sorpresa el adorno destruido esparcido por el suelo. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" «ahay no..Ay no... ¡ Nnoooo! ¿¡Ahora que hago!?» Lloriquio la fiestera entristecida, y se puso a pensar./p  
p style="text-align: left;" ( 'La parte mas importante esta rota, y si la parte mas importante esta rota, el árbol estará incompleto. Y si el árbol esta incompleto, la fiesta estará incompleta. Y si la fiesta esta incompleta, no sera una feliz navidad. Y si no es una feliz navidad, mis amigos estarán tristes. Y si mis amigos están tristes, yo seré una Pinkie triste. Y si Pinkie Pie esta triste, Gummy estará triste. Y si Gummy esta triste, él se va a comer el último cupcake... Y no habrá mas cupcakes.. Sin cupcakes... Yo no comeré cupcakes... ¡Aaaahhhhh!')/p  
p style="text-align: left;" Ella abrumada por su monólogo interior, salio corriendo por la puerta y con el final de sus movimientos pudo agarrar su bufanda. La misma que la Señora Cake tejió en la anterior navidad, verde con rojo y costura de copos al final. Pinkie había dicho que era su favorita e incluso prometió cuidar a los hijos Cake mas seguido./p  
p style="text-align: left;" Pero me estoy desviando un poco./p  
p style="text-align: left;"«¡¿Un poco?!» grito pinkie al cielo sarcasticamente./p  
p style="text-align: left;"«Pinkimena Diane Pie, vuelve a la historia» ordeno con enojo la escritora./p  
p style="text-align: left;"« Oki doki loki»/p  
p style="text-align: left;" Volviendo a la historia./p  
p style="text-align: left;" Después de correr por las calles de ponyville, llego al parque, se sentó en una banca fría y algo húmeda, supongo que por la lluvia de anoche. Suspiro nerviosa, esperando que sus problemas se quedaran en la pastelería. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" No paso./p  
p style="text-align: left;"«¿Qué haces sola?, La fiesta ya va a comenzar.» Pregunto una extraña voz detrás de la joven./p  
p style="text-align: left;"«Hola Cheese...» Saludó con tristeza. «Es una larga historia...» Murmuró, cuando el fiestero se sentó al lado de la chica./p  
p style="text-align: left;"«Estoy emocionado por escuchar. Pero creo que hace mucho frío aquí afuera... Sin embargo, hay chocolate caliente en mi casa. » Pidio el chico de pelo castaño sonriendo un poco sonrojado./p  
p style="text-align: left;"«Oki. Creo que es lo mejor » Afirmo con desgano Pinkie, mientras se levantaba, acompañado de Cheese. En el camino sintió sus mejillas arder./p  
p style="text-align: left;" Caminaron en silencio hacia el hogar de Sándwich, el camino corto fue sorprendentemente eterno en la incomodidad presente. Pie solo dirigía la mirada al suelo, y su compañero se sumaba a la actividad. Siempre fue conocido por la población de Ponyville que la risa de de Pinkie fue contagiosa, al igual que sus penurias. Que casi nunca pasaba, /p  
p style="text-align: left;" Al llegar a la residencia, Cheese preparo la bebida caliente. Mientras la chica se sentaba en el sillon de color amarillo en forma de acordeón, rodeada de un monton de globos./p  
p style="text-align: left;"«Toma.» Dijo entregandole la taza. «¿Me vas a contar que paso?.» /p  
p style="text-align: left;" La preocupación era evidente./p  
p style="text-align: left;"« Si...»/p  
p style="text-align: left;" Y ella narro todo. Cheese prestaba mucha atencion como si de una fiesta se trataba. Con sumo detalle, la historia se acabo. Pie guardaba silencio./p  
p style="text-align: left;" Tal vez no era por la Magdalena, tal vez ella no quería que sus amigas se decepcionaran. Ella no quería perder su amistad./p  
p style="text-align: left;"«Oh... Pinkie.. Ellos no te van a odiar por eso. » Informó Cheese soriendo. «La fiesta estará incompleta si tu no estas...» Susurro despacio, soltó esas palabras sin querer, igual no se arrepintió, pero si se sonrojo./p  
p style="text-align: left;" Pinkie pie que sostuvo su mirada en el piso, inclino su cabeza levantando su visión. Cumpliendo con los ojos del muchacho./p  
p style="text-align: left;"«Creo...Creo que tienes razón.» afirmo Pinkie que ahora estaba feliz./p  
p style="text-align: left;" Siguieron así, contenplandose./p  
p style="text-align: left;" «Pero..¿¡Que hacemos todavía aquí!? ¡Hay una fiesta que se esta realizando sin nosotros!»/p  
p style="text-align: left;" «Entonces..¡Vamonos!» Contesto divertido Cheese Sándwich aun sonrojado./p  
p style="text-align: left;" Esta vez su paseo no estaba silencioso, sino colmado de risas y bromas. ¿Esperaban otra cosa de esta pareja?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" Al llegar estaban las amigas de la fiestera, paradas en el salón un poco alteradas. Hasta que el sonido de de la puerta sonaba por todo la sala./p  
p style="text-align: left;"«¡PINKIE PIE!» Gritaron las chicas al unisono excepto fluttershy que lo dijo en voz baja./p  
p style="text-align: left;"«Nos tenias preocupadas...» Sollosaron las chicas abrazando a su mejor amiga que le encantan las fiestas./p  
p style="text-align: left;" Cuando el abrazo se rompió, el partido se ilumino como el pino navideño. La música inicio, también las risas, el baile, todos se divertían a lo loco, no se podría esperar menos, de la súper fiestera de ponyville./p  
p style="text-align: left;"«Pinkie, ¿me harías un favor?» Pidió la señora cake, mientras le decía al oído lo que tenia que hacer. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"«Oki doki loki.» Respondio corriendo a un lugar medio apartado./p  
p style="text-align: left;" Cheese sentía curiosidad por el acto de Pie, por eso se fue donde estaba ella./p  
p style="text-align: left;"«Pinkie, ¿Qué haces?» Pregunto Cheese mirando a su amiga parada sobre una silla colocando algo en la pared, al punto de casi caer./p  
p style="text-align: left;"«Poniendo el muerdago, tontito.» Se burló. «La Sñra. Cake me lo pidio.» Agrego bajándose de la silla, al final no se cayo./p  
p style="text-align: left;"«¿Enserio?» Pregunto sonrojado el joven Cheese./p  
p style="text-align: left;"«Si.» Pinkie pensó./p  
p style="text-align: left;" «Siempre me pregunte para que sirve esta tradición del muerdago» Respondió despreocupada./p  
p style="text-align: left;"«Bueno..Dicen que si dos personas estan bajo el muérdago...Tienen que ...» Intento decir Cheese./p  
p style="text-align: left;"«¿Qué cosa?» Insistió curiosa ./p  
p style="text-align: left;"«...Besarse.» Respondio Sándwich desviando la mirada. Para que su sonrojo no se notara, pues parecía tomate./p  
p style="text-align: left;"«¿Y? ¿Qué tiene un beso?» Reitero Pinkie interesada en la charla con su amigo./p  
p style="text-align: left;"«Que es en los labios.» Informo Cheese Sándwich./p  
p style="text-align: left;" Pinkie Pie se quedo atónita, ella no sabia eso./p  
p style="text-align: left;"«Pinkie, ¿Qué hac...? » Pidió el muchacho. Interrumpido por los labios de la chica sobre las de él, Cheese tenia los ojos abiertos como una lechuza por la sorpresa./p  
p style="text-align: left;" Hasta que reacciono, cerrando lentamente los ojos. Incosientemente sus brazos se posicionaron alrededor de su cintura, profundizando el beso. Pinkie puso los brazos alrededor de su cuello, deseando que nunca terminara. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" Fue el mejor regalo del mundo: Amor./p  
p style="text-align: left;"«La mejor navidad de mi vida.» Afirmó Pie abrazando a el chico fiestero./p  
p style="text-align: left;"«Y el mejor regalo. » Agregó Cheese./p  
p style="text-align: left;" La navidad es para estar con quien quieres y siempre te querrán pase lo que pase./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"¡Hola, este es una nueva historia que estoy haciendo, se que ya paso navidad pero que importa, sera en partes, así que cuando tenga la otras historias actualizare./p  
p style="text-align: left;"¡Chau! nos leemos luego./p 


End file.
